Bloom
by Mudsaandriven
Summary: All about bloom


**Princess Bloom** is the show's main protagonist and the informal leader of the Winx Club, as well as the princess and Guardian Fairyof Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She was the first character to be introduced. In Season 2, when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her, she officially came to be known as **Dark Bloom**.

Dark Bloom

While in this form, she is very negative and does bad deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the Season 2 finale, when Darkar

Dark Bloom

discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon's Flame - the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix.

Thanks to her friends and Sky saying he loves Bloom more than anything - Bloom heals Sky, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a Charmix convergence that destroys Lord Darkar back to his Fortress.

Bloom was on a school holiday, enjoying some time in a local park in Gardenia where she met Stella, who encourages her to go to Alfea, the school for fairies. Bloom manages to get into Alfea with the aid of Stella's trickery where she meets Flora, (with whom she shares a dormitory room for the next three seasons and Season 5) along with Tecna and Musa. Stella suggests they go for pizza, which she states is the national dish of Callisto.

While ordering their food, Bloom tries to use her mobile, but it would not work. Tecna takes it - laughs at the 'ancient technology', to Bloom's surprise as she referred to it as the newest mobile on Earth. During the apology, Bloom finds that the technology of Earth is slower than that of Magix. The apology by Tecna allows Bloom to borrow Tecna's card and call her mom.

Bloom and Stella after attacking

Shortly after, while still in Magix, Bloom spies Knut, who was working for a trio of witches known as the Trix, and had attacked her and Stella in Gardenia. The Trix attack Bloom since she had been spying on them, and Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna come to her rescue. This is where they also learn that Bloom is not Varanda of Callisto, but Bloom of Earth. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gain the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Flame, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it.

Bloom's first spell

Unfamiliar with the term Dragon Fire, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power or that she's the last princess of Domino until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost.

These journeys include a trip to Domino where Daphne gives Bloom a crown showing her the history of the fall of Domino and Lake Roccaluce where Daphne's spirit resides. At Lake Roccaluce, Daphne reveals to Bloom that the Trix did not take the Dragon Flame from Bloom but that it was still in her and that she was unable to use her powers because she was having doubts on herself, this gives Bloom the courage and the strength to go back to Alfea and help her friends. Bloom successfully beats Icy with her newly found power.

A new fairy, Aisha, the princess of Andros, joins the Winx Club after stumbling onto the Alfea grounds and being discovered by Bloom and the other Winx after the opening ceremony for the Winx Club's second year. Her pixie Piff came along with her. The rest of the pixies were at Shadow Haunt, captured by Darkar. Aisha, Bloom and Stella in Downland and Stella go on a special mission with the help of Sky and Brandon to rescue the rest of the pixies. After the pixies were rescued, they went back to Alfea, where every Winx girl bonded with a pixie . Bloom bonded withLockette, the Pixie of Portals. Also, a new teacher,

Professor Avalon, comes along and takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded pixie Digit think that Professor Avalon is the _Angel of Doom_ in Professor Avalon's Secret. In Pixie Village, Bloom receives the temporary power-up, Charmix, after she saves her friends while they were on the Vacation Realm. Near the end of Season 2, it was revealed that the Professor Avalon at Alfea was a fake one who was taking orders from Darkar, and captures Bloom and puts her in a dark spell and turns her into Dark Bloom. Darkar and Dark Bloom use the Codex to open the magical portal to enter the Realm of Relix where Dark Bloom summons the Ultimate Power of Relix so that Darkar can absorb it. Sky tells Bloom that he loves her and Bloom's love for Sky makes her healing powers turn her from Dark Bloom back into her real self and heal everyone. She fights against Darkar with the Winx and defeat him with a Charmix Convergence.

Bloom meets Valtor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction the planet Domino and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him. Bloom is invited to Eraklyon by Sky for the celebrations of the Thousand Years of the Kingdom of Eraklyon, where he tells her that he will make an announcement in which he will officially reveal that he is going to marry Bloom, but they get separated from each other because of the preparations for the upcoming party. At the party Sky moves on to make his big announcement, but before this Diaspro asks Sky to have a toast with her and cunningly corrupts Sky's mind by giving him a drink with a love potion given by Valtor and Sky makes his announcement about his one love - Princess Diaspro. Bloom gets shocked and starts crying, and when the Winx ask Sky for explanations Diaspro tells Sky that the Winx are witches and that they are Valtor's servants, and Sky orders his guards to attack them and he also tries to attack the Winx, but to Aisha manages to create a wall with her Enchantix powers and saves Bloom. Later the Winx sneak into the Royal Palace of Eraklyon and Stella

turns Sky back to normal by using her Fairy Dust to break the

Bloom in her Enchantix

dark spell under which Sky was because of Valtor's love potion. Bloom and Sky reconcile after she returns from Pyros, where she gained her Enchantix, and move on to save Tecna. She also learned that the Ancient Witches created Valtor from a small fragment of the Dragon Fire. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered

a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she would meet the sorceress Maia. Maia taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros, and during this attack, Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon, gaining her Enchantix and was victorious in the end. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Valtor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, sealing him away to be forever locked in the crypt of the Three Ancient Witches.

Bloom joins her friends as they make a journey to Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth, Roxy. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business, Love & Pet, which also serves as their home. When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate because both of them were originally on Earth when they first learned they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy because Sky was jealous of her having some time with Andy. Despite wanting to destroy Valtor last year, she wanted that Wizards of the Black Circle would get fair trial instead of getting destroyed. Bloom was strictly against Morgana's goal to get revenge on humans as well. As her Believix powers weren't enough against Morgana's fairies, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to gain three gifts of destiny, Lovix and Sophix and finally Gift of Darkness. She had to defeat Nebula, so that her goal of protecting Wizards of the Black Circle would succeed and eventually won. But she didn't know that Wizards were plotting against them whole time as they spelled Black Circle, so that it would suck every Earth Fairy inside it at once. This was stopped by Nabu, who had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Black Circle for good. After Nabu's death,Aisha, even though Bloom said it was not the right way, joins the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge her love. She and other Winx went after Aisha and Nebula to the Omega Dimension, where they defeated Wizards of the Black Circle for good.

As magic was brought back to Earth, the Winx Club became quite popular among normal people and thanks to Musa who had able to form their own band.

Headmistress Faragonda sent Bloom and others to Gardenia in order to find the powerful flower called Lilo. The Winx had to plant it to the ground before someone would use its powers for evil. The Trix were aware of their plan and planned to take the Lilo's powers to defeat Winx. However, with their Believixpowers, Bloom had able to defeat the Trix once again.

She was still in Gardenia to help others to stop oil spill, but unfortunately they did not manage to clean it all. This leaded Bloom to make a decision about inspiring people to clean up Gardenia's beach through music. As they were cleaning up the beach, they were attacked by Tritannus' mutants and the Trix, which Bloom and others overpowered easily with their Believix powers. However, they were easily defeated by Tritannus himself. Bloom and others realized that Believix is not strong enough under water and they should ask Faragonda about a new power, which leaded them to quest for Sirenix.

According to Faragonda, Daphne was the last fairy to gain Sirenix. Bloom went to ask about it from Daphne herself. Daphne, at first, did not want Bloom to search for Sirenix, because the Ancestral Witches cursed the transformation. But Bloom convinced her that she cannot protect her anymore, so Daphne told Bloom where Sirenix book was. Tritannus sent the Trix to attack the Winx at the Magic Archive and during the fight, Sky hit his head and got amnesia. When she is jogging Sky's memories, Krystal comes and re-introduces Diaspro to him, which makes Bloom jealous and sad. She helps other Winx to search Sirenix Book. After they found it, all of them gain Sirenix Boxes and become Harmonix fairies.

In "The Shimmering Shells," Bloom, Aisha and Stella continues their quest in the search for the Shimmering Shells at Andros. They met a Selkie named, Lemmy who then bonds with Aisha, with Bloom realizing it was a bond between fairy and selkie. Aisha asked Lemmy if she could take her in finding the Shimmering Shells. After they enter, the clams (Shimmering Shells) opened their mouths and releases the pollution. Afterwards, they see themselves in an illusions. Bloom sees Diaspro, who laughs at Bloom that Sky would not forget her if he would care about her. Thanks to Aisha, she is able to awaken to reality. Afterwards, Bloom suggest if they could let the clams shimmer by using their Harmonix Powers. After the pollution is away, Shimmering Shells grants them another riddle for their quest of Sirenix. Afterwards, we see Bloom and Sky talking. Sky says that he realized something while talking to Diaspro. Then Bloom says, "_You remember her?" "You care about her?"_and Sky says no and then says that she (Diaspro) is boring and laughs. Moreover, Bloom receives a message from her mother, Vanessa. Vanessa tells them that there is something wrong with the ocean. Bloom, Tecna and Musa goes to Gardenia. While Aisha, Stella and Flora goes to the Sea of Solaria. The Trix, helped by Tritannus' monsters are releasing more toxic pollution to ocean, so that Tritannus would grow stronger. The Trix are surprised of Bloom's new Harmonix powers and are soon defeated. Bloom, like others receives Gem of Self-Confidence, one of three gems they have to earn before gaining Sirenix.

When there is only ten days left before the lunar cycle is over (and Winx would lose their powers if not gaining Sirenix in that time). The Sirenix book appears, giving another riddle for them. While Musa, Stella and Aisha travels to Melody, Bloom stays in Alfea to guide them with Tecna and Flora.

In The Gem of Empathy, Bloom hears Daphne cry for help in a dream. She then travels with Aisha and Tecna to the underwater castle of Zenith where she realizes that in order for them to get the Gem of Empathy they will have to work together to stop the guards.

Bloom bonding withSerena

Serena bonds with Bloom to restore her power

Bloom stays at Alfea with Aisha and Tecna during the Annual Wind Ridercompetition. She fights off the hover bikes that have been transformed into lions by the Trix.

She later goes to Domino for a ceremony that celebrates Sky's bravery for saving Domino. Bloom along with Stella, Flora, and Aisha go underwater to the Yellow Reef to obtain the Gem of Courage. She bonds with Serena and then grabs the Gem of Courage out of the monster's mouth. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the rest of the series, Daphne warned Bloom about many of Tritannus plans to attack Pillars of Infinite Ocean. While Tritannus managed to get two of three seals he needed to activate emperors throne, Winx destroyed the third one, leaving Tritannus empty handed. Also Bloom is concerned about royalties of Magical Dimension from not forming an alliance against Tritannus. Also Diaspro, who opposes alliance just because Bloom proposes it, comes between her and Sky by interrupting them in Domino and prevents their communication at Eraklyon. Sky later apologizes to Bloom and the alliance is formed. Diaspro looses her status and swore revenge on Bloom. Bloom soon learned about Politea, Daphne's old best friend who was turned into a snake-like dragon by the Sirenix Curse and tries to go rescue her before Icy gets her powers. Even though Bloom prevents Icy's attempts, Darcy and Stormy, who have left Tritannus, take Politea's abilities instead.

Bloom and Dahpne hug

When Tritannus attacked the Pillar of Light again, Bloom told Serena to go free Daphne and Aisha, and that she and Nereus would take care of Tritannus. Bloom used her Fire of Sirenix to destroy Tritannus' trident and watched with the rest of the Winx Club as Tritannus was banished to the depths of oblivion for his sinister actions. Having pleased fate, Bloom's Sirenix Guardian appeared and asked what her wish was. Bloom wished that her elder sister, Daphne, would be restored a physical, human body at last.

Bloom is reunited with her sister and family in Domino. She, along with the other Winx girls, helped Daphne to get ready for Domino's upcoming party. At the party, the Trix suddenly comes and brought the Beast of the Depths to attack the party and frighten the guests. Bloom and the Winx transforms and tried to defeat it, but failed. The Winx then goes to seek the "Inspiration of Sirenix" to restore Daphne's confidence in her power. They went to Lake Roccaluce and tries to find it, until they realised _they_ were the Inspiration of Sirenix. They encountered the Trix again and defeated them.

Back in Domino, while the Winx tried to inspire Daphne, Bloom was captured by the beast. Finally, Daphne manages to transform to her Sirenix and drove the Beast away. The party ends with the Winx celebrating by flying in the sky, showing their powers.

Bloom and Daphne arriving at Alfea

In the second episode, Bloom is seen to arrive at Alfea along with Daphne and Kiko. She then reunites with the Winx at their dorm, where they are making their room comfortable. The Winx goes to Stella's room where it is shown that she has opened a boutique. The Winx gets new clothes, too. At Faragonda's speech, the pixies arrived.

During Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party, the pixies got a call that Pixie Village is attacked by Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx came, too. They fought the trolls, but at the end, the Gloomy Wood Trolls disappears and took most of the pixies of Pixie Village with them.

In "The Flying School", the Winx had just wake up, and they got a call from Timmy to go to Linphea. The Winx arrived at Linphea College and watched the Specialists dueling with the Paladins. A few moments later, thetreants attacks. The Winx goes to Cloudtower to find the source of the evil magic and fought the Trix and the witches. When they find the source, which is the Legendarium, and they attacked it. However, due to that action, they lost their powers, except for Bloom. Bloom then gives each of the Winx a part of the Dragon Fire power to give them a little bit of strength.

Lockette, Pixie of Portals  
>Kiko the rabbit<br>Belle the lamb  
>Ron the cat<br>Peg the horse/pegasus/unicorn  
>Serena, Selkie of Domino's ocean gate<p>

Dragon's Flame  
>Fire and Heat ManipulationControl  
>Healing Abilities (via the Dragon Flame)<br>Life-Force Manipulation/Control and Generation  
>Pyrokinesis<br>Thermokinesis  
>Fire Magic and spells<br>Fire and Heat Absorption  
>Psychic LinkTelepathic Link (with her older sister Daphne)  
>Flight<br>Dark Magic (briefly in season 2)  
>Teleportation<p>

Sky (fiance), Andy (ex-boyfriend)  
>Vanessa and Mike (adoptive parents)<br>Marion and Oritel (birth parents)  
>Daphne (elder sister)<br>Selina (old friend)


End file.
